Nick Phillips
Nick Phillips is a Canadian street hockey player who plays for and captains Team X since it's debut in 2003-2004. He is referred to by his title "The One" and is regarded as one of the greatest players in the SHL. His strong athleticism, leadership skills, and game strength are well known to elevate his team, where he has led them to the SHL Cup playoffs, and has scored the game winning goal for their first ever win. During that win, Pat Gletaine, sportsman for the SHL, stated "You're referred to as the one, but now you're '''the Only One." '' He is known for his prowess, street hockey strengths, and leadership. He has led Team X to the SHL Cup Playoffs finals four times and has won the cup three times out of four encounters, only losing to the Ultimate Royals in a 4-3 series in 2005-2006. Him and the team have won it in 2004-2005, 2006-2007, 2009-2010, and 2014-2015. Nick has won many trophies and holds several SHL records including the most goals (81), points (164), goals by rookie (60), hat tricks (61), points in playoffs (32), most goals in a game (7), and fastest overtime winning goal (12 seconds), and fastest goal ever (7 seconds). Additionally, in the 2014-2015 Season, Nick broke Mike Bardo's record of 103 assists, landing 104 in his final game of the season. 'Career '2014-2015' Nick Phillips currently leads the race for the Mauvre, Lopezel, Bardo, and Phillips trophy, as well as possibly, the Majestic trophy. Team X led for twenty straight wins, before their loss to the Red Nukes in a 3-2 game, Nick had recorded his 51st and 52nd points, which were two assists. By then, he already had 4 hat tricks in 21 games. Nine games later, in his thirtieth appearance, Nick recorded his fifth hat trick, earning him 21 goals and 41 assists to make 62 points. The next game, against Team Daiku, Nick nearly tied his record for the fastest OT-winning goal, which he managed to get in 13.12 seconds, compared to his previous record in 2007-2008 against the Ultimate Royals where he scored in 12.45 seconds. In Nick's fourtieth appearance on February 27th, 2015, against the New Harbour Blues, Nick potted three assists, giving him only 100 points in 40 games. In his fifty-third appearance, Nick scored points in fifty three straight games, surpassing Geber Lopezel's record of 52 games with points in a row. Nick still has points in every game so far this season. In game 49 against Team Daiku, Nick recorded his tenth hat trick of the season in a 4-3 win. In game 53, against the New Harbour Blues, Nick recorded his eleventh hat trick in a 5-2 win against them. Nick also beat his hat trick record. On March 12th, 2015, Nick Phillips scored his twelfth hat trick of the 2014-2015 Season and recorded his 151st point, beating his record set in 2009-2010, in a 5-0 win over the Red Nukes. On the 21st of March, Nick Phillips set the record for the fastest regulation goal, which he scored in seven seconds against the Ultimate Royals. On March 24th, 2015, Nick reached the 60-goal mark, and got assists 100 and 101, being the second player ever to reach the 100-assist mark after Mike Bardo, but he became the fastest player to reach the mark, doing so in 68 games where it took Mike 69 games. The game was against the Crozac Cardinals with a 3-2 win where Nick got 1G, 2A. In addition, it was Nick's 800th game played, and he hit the 1300-point mark in 800 games, the fastest, and first player to do so. On March 27th, 2015, Nick earned two assists in a 2-1 win over Ashtown, earning him 102 and 103 assists, and tying the record of Mike Bardo. On March 31st, 2015, Nick played his last game of the season against the Airdrie High Angels. A scoreless game, the battle eventually went into overtime. Nick had one penalty against Nik Incideus for hooking which to X's luck was foiled. In overtime, Frazer Acterpoff earned a penalty for high sticking, causing X to take on an enemy power play. 2:34 in OT, Nick grabbed a hold of the puck, fighting off Nik Incideus and Kevin Johnson, passing to Igius Gonzalez who would score on Eamon Thael in OT for a 1-0 win against Airdrie. Nick beat Mike Bardo's record, earning 104 assists in the year over his 103, and earned first star of the game. Afterwards, Nick was awarded "Best Captain" of the year. In addition, he also became the first and only player in the SHL to score at least one point in all 70 games in one season, finishing with 60 goals, 104 assists, and 164 points. Nick and the rest of Team X went on to win the SHL Cup against the Red Nukes in six games. In the final minutes of OT for Game 6, Nick fired a slap shot that redirected off Ben Beccam's leg and just under the glove of Taoshi Kobasigawa, winning them the SHL Cup. This is the second time Nick has scored the SHL Cup winning goal, the first being during the 2004-2005 Season on Varo Rukt. Nick also earned a point in the 26 playoff games he played, thus extending his streak to 96 games straight with a point. '2015-2016' Starting on game 1 of the season, Nick will use a different jersey number; 96. The 1''' he used for 10 years will now be an honored number, as his change to '''96 will stem from his different reasons for choosing it; : "The 1 has always been a big part of my time in the SHL, but after this season, which I have to say was my favourite so far, everything fell into place. I was born in '96, got a point in 96 consecutive games, and at 96 points this year I had the fastest goal in SHL history... it's time for a number representing me that's different. The 1 represents the fan title of "The One" but the 96 will represent me on the arena. For the fans, I'm going to have a 1 stitched on my shoulderguards. Thank you for everything fans!" During a game against the Scarlet Saviors, Nick scored a goal which earned him a point in 100 consecutive games (4 post season games from the 2013-2014 Season, 70 regular season and 22 post season games from the 2014-2015 Season, and 4 into the 2015-2016 Season), becoming the first player to ever net the achievement of points in 100 consecutive games. In the 100-game run, Nick amassed 212 points, consisting of 87 goals and 125 assists, with a plus/minus of +167. 'Stats' 'Milestones' *March 31st, 2015: Beat Mike Bardo's record for most assists in a season (103), with 104. *March 21st, 2015: Reaches the 100-assist mark in 67 games, becoming the second player to earn 100 assists in the SHL. *March 21st, 2015: Earns 1300 seasonal points, and played 800 seasonal games. *March 9th, 2015: Earns 1600 points in total, combined playoffs and regulation.